Fall Away
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru save a girl with no memory of her past, they are thrown into a life threatening situation. With no other choice, they are forced to help her find the truth behind her memories and why she is being hunt down by death.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, my writer's block is gone and i'm back to writting again. I think I made them a bit OC here, though. Hope you enjoy this and review :D

* * *

_**F**all **A**way_

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

September 23

_1 am_

**S**omething wasn't right.

Sesshomaru looked up from the television. "Inuyasha, Your friend's at the door." He was just about to changed the channel when he heard a light tapping on the door followed by a loud _"Thud"_. Though it was barely audible because of the rain, he was sure he heard something. It bothered him that someone was knocking on their doorstep at this hour. Living alone in a two story house at the far side of town with his _half_-brother made it unlikely that they would have visitors at all. Sesshomaru wasn't the most sociable person around, yes he had friends, though not a lot. He was certain that he made it clear them that no one was to visit him under any circumstances.

And there was this damn awful smell in the air.

It must be one of Inuyasha's friends, he thought. They wouldn't be his responsibility nor should he care. He and his half-brother weren't exactly close and were only living together because their parents didn't want to buy them separate houses. When Inuyasha didn't show up, he got irritated and shouted; "Get down here, idiot !"

Inuyasha stormed down the stairs, arms folded across his chest and eyes filled with anger. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fairly identical, both their hair's were black and eyes were the color of Gold. Though, Inuyasha was a year younger than Sesshomaru. Now, both of them were in their pajama's. Sesshomaru's white, Inuyasha's red. "What the hell makes you think that my friends would come here at this hour ! It's 1 am for christ's sake and it's _raining_ !" Their large house was exceptionally deep in the woods, during the rain, it made their place really hard to reach because of the mud.

Sesshomaru merely cocked his head towards the door and said; "Well, your here now. Open it and see who it is." Then he thought again that the smell seemed to have spread through the whole house. He knew what it was... he just couldn't _remember._

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, but decided to do what he said because he was also curious to see who it was. Without another word, he walked past his half-brother and stood in-front of the door. If it was a prank, he'd murder the sorry kid who disturbed him. When Inuyasha gripped the door knob and pulled it open, the only thing he saw was the darkness outside. He stuck his head out and still he saw no one. He sighed, was Sesshomaru becoming deaf already ? Inuyasha took a step further outside and almost tripped when his foot made contact with something.

He looked down and nearly screamed. "Get the medical supplies Sesshomau." He managed.

Even before Inuyasha said it. He had already realized what it was... It was the scent of blood.

* * *

_8 am_

The first thing she did when she woke up was scream. And scream and scream until a boy came in and sedated her. He injected her with something... she felt her whole body go numb as she finally began to calm down...

Another boy came into the room and to her, they both looked almost identical, except for some features that were different... Like the moon mark and scratches on the face of the boy who sedated her. That and the fact that the one near the door had a worried look on his face while the boy beside her remained expressionless.

Then the boy near the door moved forward, took a chair and sat down beside the other boy. Without saying anything, the boy with the weird markings on his face left the room, leaving her alone with the boy who sat next to her. He opened his mouth, about to say something before he closed it again. She stared impassively at the boy, while he seemed a bit nervous to her.

There was an awkward silence, before he finally spoke. "Are you... feeling alright ?" He looked away the moment he finished saying the question. She studied him, he was wearing a red t-shirt with circular designs around it and a pair of jeans. His hair was black, long and his eyes were the color of gold.

She then became vaguely aware of the pain in her body. She shook her head; "Not really..." She managed, weakly.

He turned his head to look at her, then away again. "Oh..." Was all he said.

Another awkward silence followed. This time, she was the one who spoke first. "Who... are... you... ?" She asked him.

He hesitated, before answering; "My name is Inuyasha Taishou..." He swallowed. "... And you are... ?"

She blinked and tried moving her hands, but they would only move a few inches before dropping down again. "I'm... Ki... kyou..."

"What ?" His head snapped at her direction.

"I said..." Her eyes scanned the room. "... my name... is Kikyou..." Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't remember _why_ she was screaming... In fact she couldn't remember anything at all. Everything was blank.

"Ah..." Inuyasha gave a light nod. Then added; "Are you from around here ?"

"I... don't know." She looked away.

"Where do you live ?" He asked again.

"I don't know." She tried sitting upright, but then fell back down again.

"Who are your family members ?" Inuyasha pressed, but somehow he already knew what the answer would be. He was getting the impression that she had...

"I don't _know_." Kikyou glared at him. "I don't remember anything except my name."

* * *

Inuyasha sat back on the chair and stared at her. She didn't sound like she was lying. When Sesshomaru was done bandaging her wounds, he told him that she had cuts above her palms and feet, and one severe injury on the front head. Inuyasha should have expected that she'd have amnesia.

Kikyou was pale, had long black hair and honey colored eyes, her dress was red, though he suspected that it was originally white. After being called a coward by Sesshomaru for refusing to change her clothes, he begrudgingly gave in and did it. It was hard as much contact as possible before letting her wear the blue nightgown of their-his- mother in their parent's closet.

And that's when Sesshomaru came into the room, holding a box. On impulse, his head spun back to Kikyou's direction as her eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the box. Sesshomaru moved further into the room as her eyes followed him, intently focused on the box.

They both found a bloody box held tightly in her arms. Only now, Sesshomaru cleaned it and it sparkled in the light. It had spiral coverings around it, with a different colored jewel at where it ends. It looked like a small treasure box.

"She can't remember anything." Sesshomaru said, matter-of-factly. He settled himself beside Inuyasha but made no move to sit down.

"You knew and you didn't tell me ?" Inuyasha accused. Sesshomaru barely glanced at him, he was looking at Kikyou. He heard everything, and already suspected memory loss from the brain damage. It was a deep wound. "I thought you knew. I overestimated you, Inuyasha."

"Go to hell." Inuyasha barked, then turned his attention to Kikyou. She held a worried look on her face but was unresponsive.

Sesshomaru began to open the lid of the box-which was facing her- but Kikyou was fast. She immediately lurched forward and grabbed both ends of the box, closing it shut. Both he and Inuyasha were in shock, after he had injected her with a medicine that should have kept her from moving, she should be like statue by now.

Instead, with some extraordinary force, she been able to reach over to him and grab the box. Kikyou was shaking, but when she brought her eyes to meet his, it was filled with malice.

"If you open it... I will kill you."


	2. Dislike

AN: Ok, here's the next chapter XD Read and Review.

* * *

_**F**all **A**way_

_Dislike_

* * *

_September 24_

_8 am_

Kikyou felt a sharp stinging on her right cheek as she fell back down on the bed. She licked her lips and tasted blood. It wasn't the impact of his punch that surprised her, it was the fact that she threatened to kill the very people whom, Kikyou was aware, she owed her life to.

It all happened too fast, Sesshomaru raising his fists and hitting her, Inuyasha grabbing him before he could do more damage and finally the box falling down. Without thinking, Kikyou half-staggered, half-crawled towards the box. In a kneeling position, she held the box close to her chest. Both boys looked stricken. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away and went to help Kikyou.

"I'll get bandages." Sesshomaru left he room without another word. Leaving Inuyasha to deal with her hysteria.

* * *

'How dare she !' Sesshomaru growled. No one talked to him that way. Well, except Inuyasha, but he was an asshole. No, not once has someone disrespected him and got away with just one punch. It really didn't matter if she was a girl or not. Kagura was a girl and he didn't give a damn about that when they were brawling.

Sesshomaru was the leader of one of the school's toughest gangs. He was known for being heartless, cruel and strong. Had he not held back a few moments ago, she would have lost a tooth or two or maybe even more. But instead, he hesitated. That spelled trouble. Hesitation is a sign of weakness and being weak was _unacceptable_.

He descended the stairs and opened the cabinet beside it. Looking over at things in the house, he and Inuyasha had pitched in to cleaning the blood and all, but the smell of it was still here. And her dress was hung at the back of the house after Inuyasha washed it. The bloodstains were hard to remove because it was a long white dress.

Something at the back of his mind nagged that she wasn't normal. But he dismissed it as merely not liking her at all. There was one thing for certain, though, he wanted her gone as soon as possbile.

* * *

"Kikyou ?" Inuyasha knelt infront of her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

She said nothing, her long bangs concealed her eyes and she was trembling. "I..." She shook her head. "I don't know what just happened... I..."

"Don't let it bother you." Inuyasha cut her off. "Sesshomaru was just being a bastard. Actually, I like your guts." He grinned at her.

She raised her head, confusion in her eyes. "But... aren't you brothers ?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha crossed his arms; "What of it ?"

"Ah..." Kikyou searched her head for the right thing to say. "Shouldn't you be nice to each other ?"

"Nope." Inuyasha replied defiantly. "It's not as if we're married or something."

She chuckled. "That is true..."

Inuyasha's smile broadened. He stared at her and realized that she looked vaguely familiar. Kikyou abruptly stood up, or at least tried to, and almost fell until Inuyasha caught her. "Careful, you can't walk that well yet." He scolded her. Kikyou was pressed against Inuyasha's chest, with his arms on her shoulders, the box was still in her arms, placing a little distance between them.

Then she spoke up. "They're after me..."

It took Inuyasha a second to understand what she was saying. "Who's '_they_' ?" He asked as he pushed her away from him, but kept both hands on her shoulders.

Something flickered in her eyes and Inuyasha thought that there was something _off_about the way she was acting. Then she clutched his face in between her hands and stared deep into his eyes. Inuyasha blushed and thought about how dangerously close their faces were.

"They are..."

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard someone clear their throat near. They both turned their heads to stare at Sesshomaru's towering figure at the doorway. "Am I interrupting something ?"

Inuyasha's face became even redder than it did before. "D-don't you know how to knock !"

"In my own house ?" Sesshomaru asked, sarcastically.

"Whatever." Inuyasha bit his lip and fought hard to compose himself. He was too distracted to realize that Kikyou had already gone back to sit upright on the bed. She had a faraway look on her face and was staring at Sesshomaru until he too stared at her. She smiled. He grimaced.

Inuyasha noticed this and shook his head.

* * *

_10 am_

After the incident earlier, Kikyou had gone to sleep. As for the box, it was placed safely beside her. Her body hurt like hell. Her wounds would heal, she thought. What was more important was that she'd get her memory back.

She barely remembered what happened earlier. After Inuyasha helped her, everything after that seemed automatic, as if it wasn't her talking. Though, she deduced that it must be her paranoia. Now, she just felt tired and she wanted to rest. Inuyasha had told her that it wasn't such a good idea to do that, so she decided to get some fresh air instead.

Despite the fact that she kept on insisting this to the boys, Inuyasha was too protective and careful, he wouldn't let her go out(Hell, he wouldn't even let her open the window for fear of her falling out) and Sesshomaru simply didn't care at all. She appreciated Inuyasha's concern(Sesshomaru's hostile attitude didn't bother her that much now that she absorbed it in), it still didn't feel right. She had to go out and-

_Run..._

'What ?' Her eyes snapped open and she immedietly sat upright(though it wasn't easy). It seemed to be coming from the window. Hurriedly, Kikyou struggled to the window and opened the latch, letting the fresh air in. "Hello ?" She called out. For a moment, there was only silence, but then she heard it again.

_Escape..._

Kikyou felt a sharp pain on her wrists and forehead.

_From..._

_This..._

_Place..._

The voice seemed to pile in all at once. Then it echoed in the room and disappeared with the wind. "That was..." Kikyou's voice dropped. "... _my_ voice..."

"Is you injury that serious that you are already having hallucinations ?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring blankly at her from the door. His voice snapped her back to reality and she stared at him. "Have you ever been thought to knock first before you enter ?"

"No. You sound as annoying as Inuyasha." He said bluntly and placed neatly folded clothes on the bed, Kikyou shifted her gaze to them. "I don't like you." He said suddenly. She looked unaffected. "I never thought you did."

"We have an understanding then ?" He asked.

Kikyou went over to the bed and picked up the clothes. "That you would boot me out the moment I recover ?" She chuckled; "Don't worry, I don't plan on staying." Kikyou picked the clothes upa and looked them over. "What are these for ?"

Sesshomaru headed for the door. "We're going to the doctor."


	3. Signs

Ok, so TT^TT I'm really(100x) sorry to everyone for not updating in a looong time. I'll try to focus on writing the stories, though I can't promise anything. I'll also try to update the others asap. ^~^ so, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**F**__all __**A**__way_

_Signs_

* * *

_September 24_

_1pm_

**O**nce the check -up was finished, the doctor told them that it wasn't anything too serious and gave them prescriptions for medicine.

Before they left, the doctor, who had learned from his superior that he should always be polite and pretend to be concerned for his patients to give them a false sense of security, asked them how she ended up like that. Before Inuyasha could respond, he was silenced by Sesshomaru; "It's none of your concern." Then they left, leaving behind an appalled doctor who, for all his years in his profession, has never been insulted by any of his patients. He was always being nice.

"You didn't have to be so hard on the man." Kikyou commented when they lef the hospital and drove away in Sesshomaru's car. Yes, 'Sesshomaru's' car because he was the only one among the two brothers who can, as of yet, legally drive a vehicle and even the thought of trying to know whether Kikyou could drive or not drive was out of the question.

Seshomaru turned his eyes over to the mirror over his head and looked at her; she was wearing an oversized jacket-they didn't have clothes that were her size, she was far too petite- and some long pants with sandals. He instantly thought; 'It sickens me to hear anyone feigning concern over matters in which they have no interest in at all', but chose to turn his eyes back to the road and ignore her completely.

Inuyasha, who was staring out the window, perked up and told Sesshomaru to stop the car. He had forgotten his cell phone at the hospital.

"Leave it. It's nothing of much value." said Sesshomaru, who didn't want their schedule delayed because of his brother's incompetence, besides, this wasn't the first time Inuyasha had lost something. Inuyasha glared at him; "I just bought it 3 months ago."

"Then buy a new one." Sesshomaru said calmly, having no intention of turning the car around. Another glare from Inuyasha.

"We are going to pass the same road again Sesshomaru, it wouldn't hurt if we went to get Inuyasha's cell phone after we buy the medicine's." Kikyou interjected.

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes away from the road; "It would be long gone by then."

"It's worth a try." She replied and received no answer from Sesshomaru.

"Leave him, Kikyou. You won't get anything out of that bastard." Inuyasha scuffed.

They drove away in silence until they arrived at a nearby supermarket. Sesshomaru promptly got out of the car after parking it and told the two to stay inside before going on his way to buy the medicines.

"He's treating us like children." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "He treats everybody like their inferior to him. I swear, one day i'll leave that house and go off on my own."

Kikyou stared at him. "I thought that you were living with him by choice."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said; "We were forced to live together. I caused a lot of trouble back at my old schools and couldn't fit in. Same case with Sesshomaru. So they had this idea that he and I should live together in this far-from-the-city- town. We protested, of course. But had no choice."

"Oh." Kikyou chuckled. "Your parents are merely thinking of your well-being."

"If they really were thinking of my 'well-being'," Inuyasha spat. "Then they wouldn't force me to live with that arrogant asshole Sesshomaru. I'm going mad and in more than one ways."

Someone came up to the car and spoke up before Kikyou could comment.

"Inuyasha, you stud!" The person bellowed.

It made Inuyasha and Kikyou jump from their seats. They turned towards the direction of the voice. Kikyou took in the man tapping on the car's window and grinning a wide grin. He had short black hair and wore a violet shirt. The bottom portion of his body was obscured from view, but later she would know that he had been wearing dark pants with rubber shoes.

"It's not fair Inuyasha." The man pouted. "You already have Kagome and now your with a different chick!"

"Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha growled and slung the car door open.

He went to the man called Miroku and tried to strangle him.

Kikyou immediately got out of the car and ran over to the two.

"Stop it!" She pried Inuyasha's grip on Miroku and got in between the two. She tried to balance herself since she wasn't fully recovered yet, but remained firm.

She shot Inuyasha a stern look-he shrugged his shoulders in reply- before holding her hand out to Miroku, who was on the floor and rubbing his sore neck. She smiled in apology.

"Thanks beautiful miss." Miroku returned Kikyou's smile and accepted her hand. While she was pulling him up, Kikyou stiffened when she felt something grope her in... in a certain area of her body.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you've hit the jackpot. She's got a nice ass." Miroku was smiling contentedly.

Kikyou slapped him.

He was sent reeling back with a throbbing red mark on his cheek.

"Wow," Miroku rubbed the red print. "Her blows are almost as strong as Sango's."

She walked away from them, her face felt very hot. "Inuyasha, you may do what you want with him." Kikyou said before slaming the car door shut.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha smirked at Miroku and cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, it was just a joke man," Miroku smiled nervously and held his hand out in surrender. "We're pals, right?"

"Yeah, we are." He still had a smirk on his face and Miroku gulped.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru returned to his car. Inuyasha and Kikyou were seated in their respective places with Inuyasha trying to strike up conversations with Kikyou every now and then while she acknowledged them and nodded every now and then. He also noticed that a man-whom he recognized as one of Inuyasha's friends, Miroku- sat beside him and was groaning in pain. The ordeal had ended with Inuyasha and Miroku throwing a few fists-mostly on Inuyasha's part- then they made up. Miroku had been forced to apologize to Kikyou and she accepted his apology after Inuyasha explained that he was like that to every woman he meets. Miroku was sore in a few places, but otherwise unharmed. Miroku had also asked after Kikyou's bandages and she told him about her temporary amnesia and wounds. He gaped and asked a lot of questions until Inuyasha told him to shut up.

Sesshomaru ignored all of this and only said one thing when he entered the driver's seat. "Get out of the car." He was addressing Miroku.

"He stays." Inuyasha said in defiance.

"This is _my_ car." Sesshomaru stated. "I find it bothersome when I constantly have to drive your idiotic friends to their homes just because you are banned from driving."

Inuyasha growled.

"It's ok." Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back and smiled nervously. He knew that this was a touché subject. "I'll just catch a bus-"

"No," Kikyou spoke up, she too, could feel the tension in the air. "We'll be going to town and drop you off on our way."

"We are not going to town." Sesshomaru was dead set on not yielding to her request.

"Of course we are." Kikyou, too, did not want to back down. She grabbed the hem of the jacket. "You don't expect me to walk around in this, do you? I want to buy some new clothes."

"I _do_ expect you to wear that. You have no choice in the matter." Sesshomaru started the car. "Besides, you don't have money."

Kikyou inwardly seethed. He had a point. She had to think of something quick.

"I'll buy her clothes." Inuyasha interjected, smiling triumphantly at his half-brother. Kikyou had his 100% support in this. He also enjoyed pissing off Sesshomaru and what better way to do that than to have him lose at a bantering contest to a girl?

Sesshomaru glared at all of them from the rear-view mirror. After weighing his options, he decided that it wasn't worth pursuing. Though, he hated to admit it, but he didn't have a proper comeback.

"As long as you use your own allowance." He said after a while, then they were on their way to the town.

* * *

"This is my stop." Miroku pointed at the house to the left.

"I know." Sesshomaru remarked, implying that this was not the first, nor the second _nor_ the third time he had been here.

They stopped in front of Miroku's house as he got out and waved them good-bye.

"Thanks for the ride." Miroku smirked at Kikyou. "It was a pleasure meeting you, beautiful miss."

"Likewise." Kikyou smiled.

Miroku made a motion of tipping an invisible hat. "I shall see you in my dreams." Then he disappeared inside his house.

"Your friend is... interesting." Kikyou commented.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "We get along."

They drove in silence until they reached the mall. Inuyasha and Kikyou-who insisted on bringing the box with her- headed for the department stores while Sesshomaru went to do something to fill his time.

"I..." Kikyou started. "Am sorry for having you pay for the clothes. I'll repay you once I get my memories back."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's ok. You don't have to repay me nor Sesshomaru. We chose to help you. Feel free to, uh, choose any dress you want," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'll pay for them all."

She smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He looked away so that Kikyou wouldn't see that his face was red. "Yeah, like I said, it's really no big deal."

They started rummaging through the clothes.

"How about this one?" Inuyasha held up one of the ugliest dress KIkyou had seen in the shop. It wasn't an understatement to say that Inuyasha had no fashion sense whatsoever.

"No thank you, I appreciate your efforts." Kikyou chuckeld. "But, I think I can choose my own dresses."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly and placed the dress back in its rack.

It took a while, but Kikyou finally found something good enough to wear. It was a long black dress with a denim jacket over it and knee-high socks.

"That suits you." Inuyasha grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled nervously. "I'll take them."

They left with Kikyou wearing the clothes she had worn last. She didn't want to abuse Inuyasha's kindness and hadn't bought many, just enough for a few days.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been minding his own business when Kagura showed up.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." She greeted him as she held the fan that she always brought with her, to her face. "It's been a while."

"What do you want, wench?" Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at her and busied himself with eyeing the interior of the shops he passed. Kagura followed him.

She didn't seem bothered at his lack of reaction to her appearance. He hadn't changed one bit. Well, Kagura had something that was sure to catch his attention.

"I have a message from Naraku." She announced. He still didn't look at her, but stopped in his tracks when she spoke again. "He wants you to hand over the girl and the box that she has with her."

Sesshomaru turned towards her, his voice was cold but held and almost inaudible curiosity within them. "How did know about her?"

Kagura shrugged. "Even I don't know. But before you ask, I also don't know why he wants her and the box."

"Useless." He scoffed. "I'm not even going to bother giving an answer to your _brother_."

Kagura mentally cursed him. True, Naraku was her older brother, but she always hated him and knew that the feeling was mutual. Nonetheless, she can't escape him.

She shut her fan with a loud _whap_ before pointing it at him and saying; "Know this, Sesshomaru. These past few days, Naraku has been... a little different and more aggressive. He's had this crazed and eerie look in his eyes. Which is a look that I'm very familiar with. It means that he is dead set on getting a hold of that girl and the box." She started to walk away. "So watch your back."

Before she left, she bumped in to Inuyasha and a girl, who were making their way towards Sesshomaru.

The girl immediately caught her attention.

Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second, she could feel recognition in the girl's golden orbs. Then it was gone.

Kagura, too, felt a nagging sensation that she knew that girl, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I'd have to ask Naraku later.' She told herself, and then disappeared within the crowd.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha. She felt that she knew her somehow...

"That was Kagura." Inuyasha grimaced. "She works for Naraku and is his younger sister."

"Naraku?" She didn't know why, but she felt a mixture of hatred and fear at the name.

"Are both of you done yet?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone. Though, he looked like his mind was miles away.

"Yeah, yeah, don't bitch." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kikyou smiled to herself. They seem to get along and she believed that she was safe with both of them.

Still, why did she feel a sense of foreboding at the back of her mind?

* * *

_8pm_

They retreated to their respective bedrooms after dinner. Everything was silent.

Kikyou was very troubled.

She remembered the previous events as she sat on the bed in the dark guest room with the box in her lap.

When they were on their way back to the house, Kikyou felt like something stabbed her head. She held it, but made sure that Inuyasha hadn't noticed so as not to worry him but it was too late to hide it from Sesshomaru, who gave her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road. In a matter of seconds, the pain was gone. They passed the hospital. Or at least, where it was _supposed _to be. To her surprise and horror, in its place were charred and black abandoned ruins with an equally dark ground below it.

Kikyou suddenly screamed for Sesshomaru to stop the car. He did.

She got out and ran-stumbling clumsily every now and then- over to the site. There was a sign post with a notice written on it about how people should keep out of the place. It was a burnt site.

"How...? Why?" Kikyou held her hand-the one that wasn't holding the box- to her mouth. Wasn't this place fine a few hours ago? She didn't hear any sirens of fire trucks or ambulances while they were in the mall... no, this was... it can't be...

"Kikyou?"

She turned around. Inuyasha had a worried look on his face and she willed herself to calm down.

"What... happened here?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's been like that for years. Are you alright, Kikyou?"

She stared at him. "But... we've just been here earlier?"

"We have?" Inuyasha raised his right eye brow in question.

"Yes, we have!" Kikyou was starting to become agitated. "We bought the medicines in this hospital."

"We bought the medicines in a hospital, yes." Said Sesshomaru, who had also gotten out of his car. "But not here. There hasn't been a hospital here in years. Your head injury is making you delusional again."

"That's..." Kikyou backed away. "That's not possible."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha didn't know what to say and Sesshomaru was getting more and more impatient.

"You... _both_ of you don't remember?" She hugged the box to her chest and stared accusingly at both of them.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Remember... what?"

"Yes, we'd very much like to know what exactly is it that we're supposed to remember." Sesshomaru interjected, probably already thinking that this was another one of her hysterias.

Kikyou took a deep breathe. She realized that she shouldn't cause any more trouble for them. But, there was one last thing she had to try.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou gave him her full attention. "May I see your cell phone?"

"Why?" He looked even more confused than before but pulled it out from within his pocket anyway.

"When did you buy this?" She asked.

"3 months ago." Inuyasha replied. He must have wondered where she was going with this.

She sighed and started walking back to the car. "I... am sorry. You're right; I must have been hit in the head harder than I thought."

Kikyou had been questioned some more after that, she answered them patiently and pretended to accept that the injuries were to be blamed.

Now, as she stared at the box in her lap, she had to make a decision.

Maybe there was something inside that are connected to her memories. Or maybe not.

Whatever the answer may be, she couldn't put it off forever.

Kikyou heard a loud sound outside the window. She walked over to it and peered out. She could see nothing but the shadows being cast by the moon.

She was convinced then, that this and the rest of the things that had happened today was a sign that she should open the box and soon.

Right now.

* * *

Again, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates and to thank you for being patient with me. Please read and review ^~^


End file.
